Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical stands for supporting or displaying objects such as musical instruments, canvases, books, and signage. More specifically, the invention relates to such a stand having interretractable folding parts.
Description of the Related Art
Mechanical stands for supporting objects come in a wide variety of sizes, shapes, and materials. The design of the stand typically depends on the object, or class of objects, being supported. Stand designs continue to evolve along with the design of supportable objects.
The problem being solved by the present invention is that of constructing a general purpose collapsible stand that when fully expanded provides a high degree of stability for supporting or displaying objects and that when fully collapsed occupies a minimal size for easy carrying and storage.